


Salvado

by Elygweasley



Series: Entre el cielo y el infierno [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elygweasley/pseuds/Elygweasley
Summary: Cuando Dean Winchester cayó al infierno, todo en él cambió, pero cuando fue arrancado de allí por una fuerza a temer, Dean no supo quién se había tomado tantas molestias para salvarlo ni porqué. Él necesitaba respuestas, él necesitaba encontrar a alguien en especial. El problema era que no sabía quién era ese alguien que necesitaba tanto como a su próxima respiración, como su próximo latido y que se había grabado tanto en su alma como en su piel.Castiel, obedeció cuando le pidieron salvar a un alma específica, un alma que lo había ya estado llamando, un alma a la que le hizo una promesa y haría todo lo posible para cumplirla. Dean no tenía memoria de lo ocurrido en la habitación a la que fue llevado después de ser rescatado del infierno, y así era mejor, él necesitaba estar concentrado para afrontar todo lo que vendría.Castiel volvería a él siempre que lo necesitara aunque no lo recordara.Nota: Los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Supernatural que son creación de Eric Kripke. El romance contado y todo lo referente a este hecho en esta historia es mi creación.





	1. Preámbulo: El infierno que él mismo buscó

El infierno era como una profunda fosa llena de lenguas de fuego y como marco macabro de fondo se escuchaban gritos aterradores, risas escalofriantes y sobre todo, lamentos. Solo una malla de cadenas ardientes evitaba que las almas cayeran al fuego y fueran consumidas, aunque si eso sucedía, al poco tiempo eran recuperadas solo para ser torturadas nuevamente.  
Dean había soportado más de lo que se imaginó soportar. Cada día, su verdugo, un demonio particularmente sádico, llegaba a él y le ofrecía ocupar el lugar de algún demonio y torturar a una de las muchas almas que caían a cada segundo y así evitar ser torturado; pero cada día, Dean se negaba. Sin embargo, su convicción y fuerza de voluntad era mellado por el dolor y la agonía. Finalmente, Dean, sucumbió al dolor y desesperanza aceptando ser el verdugo cuando se lo volvió a preguntar.  
Es así como él se convirtió en algo que juró nunca ser, en un ser despreciable que atormentó a miles de almas por el simple placer y satisfacción de no ser él quien fuera torturado hasta la locura. Y sí, lo disfrutó más de lo que jamás reconocería y eso para su desgracia evitaría ser perdonado, mucho menos salvado.  
Al menos eso pensaba Dean.


	2. Rescatado

Era una jornada más de trabajo, dulce y maravilloso deleite al azotar a almas recién llegadas con los más terribles castigos.   
Ese día en particular, había una mujer frente a él, menuda, delgada y con cara de niña. Tal vez lo fuera, tal vez no, eso no le importaba a Dean, solo deseaba escuchar sus lamentos y sus gritos de agonía suplicando que se detuviera. Ahí, frente a él, estaba ella desnuda, amarrada de los miembros en la clásica postura del hombre de Da Vinci y él podía verla avergonzada al mostrarse de una forma tan impúdica. Sonrió al ver la piel de esa mujer toda amoratada y lacerada por el contacto de las cadenas ardientes, sabía que eso era un dolor agónico.  
En su mano, ya tenía el arma con la cual iba a empezar a torturarla, pero no pudo dar ni un paso hacia ella porque una fuerte luz inundó todo el lugar; incluso, las lenguas de fuego fueron aplacadas y prácticamente apagadas por ese brillante y cálido resplandor. Todos los demonios corrieron a ocultarse aterrados en las sombras cavernosas del lugar en el que se encontraban. Por otro lado, las almas atormentadas lloraron de felicidad al pensar que habían sido salvados y que su agonía había concluido.   
Algo totalmente falso.  
Dean, no pudo ocultarse a tiempo ya que en el instante que esa luz tocó su piel él simplemente perdió toda capacidad de moverse, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y una extraña pero deliciosa fragancia inundó sus fosas nasales que solo habían olido azufre y podredumbre. Era una bendición sentir ese agradable olor. Una lágrima se le escapó rodando por su mejilla al sentir que esa luz conquistaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como caricias cálidas hechas directo a su alma marchita y rota. Tanta paz y tranquilidad hizo que despertara del aturdimiento de ira que era solo único que sentía por tanto dolor y odio hacia sí mismo por lo que dejó escapar un largo lamento al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.  
No podía haber sido perdonado.  
Dean no podía haberlo recibido ni mucho menos ser salvado de ese infierno al que él mismo había accedido por voluntad propia, él debía continuar en ese lugar, aunque en el fondo gritara por ser liberado.   
Por alguna razón, sabía que habían venido por él para llevárselo lejos de todo ese suplicio. Tenía miedo que fuera mentira. Que fuera parte de un juego macabro de su antiguo verdugo para hacerlo sufrir más y tuvo miedo de seguir pensando que alguien se había tomado la molestia de ayudarlo a escapar de ese infernal lugar.   
De pronto, escuchó una maravillosa voz, sublime y dulce que lo hizo sentir no solo que estaba a salvo sino también protegido. No estaba seguro si esa voz solo la escuchaba él o si los demás podían oírla también, pero la sentía como un bálsamo para sus heridas, calmándolo, purificándolo e intentando sanar esa alma que muchas veces pensó haberla perdido.   
El pensar eso lo hizo estremecerse como nunca antes lo había hecho.   
Deseaba poder entender lo que esa voz le decía, pero era imposible ya que era un idioma que jamás había escuchado y dudaba que algún mortal lo hubiera escuchado alguna vez.  
Sin poder evitarlo y sin saber cómo, cayó de rodillas, las cadenas bajo él se sentían frías y comenzó a orar, orar a quien lo pudiera escuchar y suplicó que esa sensación no fuera un castigo ni una ilusión producto de un llamado de auxilio ni mucho menos de alguna alucinación macabra para torturarlo.  
— ¡No puedes llevártelo! —escuchó un gruñido que más parecía producido por una bestia.   
Dean oró más fuerte para que ese ser no lo escuchara y lo sacara de ese lugar. Su alma gritaba, él gritaba sin darse cuenta, aun así nunca dejó de suplicar no ser abandonado. La luz seguía sin retroceder ni opacarse, él nunca dejó de sentir esa paz que cubría toda su alma y que lo refrescaba en todo momento.   
A pesar de que seguía aturdido sentía que estaba más consciente que nunca, podía escuchar los gritos y lamentos mejor que antes, eso hacía que le faltara el aire, aun así, se las arregló para respirar acompasado gracias a que en ningún momento esa voz dejó de susurrarle cosas que él lamentaba no comprender, pero que lo tranquilizaba.  
Desgraciadamente, su lucidez hizo que comenzara a dolerle todo el mal que había hecho a las otras almas y deseó poder borrar todo lo hecho antes. Sintió una desesperación inmensa y deseaba salvar a todos los que estaban perdidos, salvarlos de las terribles torturas a las que estarían expuestos una vez que todo eso concluyera. Él no podía abandonarlos a su suerte.  
—Esas almas no pueden ser salvadas, Dean —al fin pudo entender lo que esa voz decía y no solo fue música para su alma sino que también lo hizo volver a estremecerse.  
A pesar de lo que le dijo aquella entidad, él quería salvar a todos, no quería irse y dejar atrás a nadie.  
—Esas almas están aquí por sus actos, merecen estar donde están —escuchó que le decía aquella voz y la manera en cómo se lo dijo más parecía a cuando un adulto amonestaba a un niño por algún berrinche innecesario.  
Dean sonrió a pesar de todo, pero inmediatamente sintió tal aflicción que lo hizo jadear del horror, el horror al darse cuenta que había conseguido la expiación, el perdón y algo que jamás pensó que sucedería, la salvación.  
Él no la merecía, en el fondo no la quería ni siquiera estaba preparado para que eso fuera realidad. Se arrepentía de todo corazón del mal que había cometido no solo en la fosa sino en su vida, con su hermano, con su padre, con todos los que lo rodearon. Sintió que el dolor quería tomar control de su alma ahogándolo, sin embargo, esa luz se hizo más fuerte calmándolo inmediatamente, ese bálsamo echado directamente a su herida sangrante lo curaba.  
Deseaba poder llorar, pero esa calidez se lo impedía. El sufrimiento, no podía carcomerle la consciencia ni mucho menos el dolor de todos sus pecados podían llegar a él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió calmado y en paz.  
—Dean... —escuchó su nombre, repetido y enfatizado por ese alguien que lo estaba sanando, curando y rescatando.   
No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la intensidad en la forma en cómo su nombre era dicho, una y otra vez. Unas veces en un susurro, otras en un grito de advertencia, pero, la que más le gustaba, era cuando era pronunciado de forma suave, como una caricia placentera que hacía que cada molécula de su cuerpo reaccionara sumisamente ante esa voz que demandaba todo de él, proclamando que era de su propiedad y a la vez que lo hacía sentirse grande y poderoso.  
—Dean, ya es hora.  
Deseó poder ver a quien le hablaba directo a su alma, deseaba saber quién era esa persona que estaba ahí, por y para él y agradecérselo de todo corazón. Sin poder evitarlo, fue interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos y deseos cuando alguien lo tocó en el hombro y si bien sintió que ese tacto le quemaba, no le dolía, no como el dolor lacerante que había sentido en el infierno. Ese tacto era totalmente distinto.   
Con una fuerza extrema, pero a la vez gentil, si es que eso fuera posible, fue impulsado hacia arriba sacándolo de cuajo de ese horrible lugar al que había accedido con tal de salvar a su hermano para que no muriera.


	3. La Habitación

Al abrir los ojos, Dean, vio que estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto. Era una habitación en donde todo en ella era totalmente blanco, aunque distintas tonalidades. Temía moverse y darse cuenta que era un espejismo, así que solo miraba lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Casi no había nada en ella, a un lado había una mesa algo grande y vacía con una silla a un lado. En las paredes no había cuadros ni nada que pudiera adornar el lugar. Movió sus manos y pudo notar que estaba sobre almohadones mullidos y de diversos tamaños, eran muy cómodos y perfumados.  
Dean se relajó y por un momento cerró los ojos disfrutando lo más que podía de esa agradable sensación de estar a salvo. Temía despertarse de ese maravilloso sueño y quería aprovechar mientras estuviera en ese lugar. Había tanta calma y paz que una modorra comenzó a adueñarse de su voluntad. Algo le decía que si se dormía quizás al despertar ya no estaría ahí y no quería eso, no podía irse sin agradecer a su salvador. Deseaba decirle que le debía una bien grande por haberlo sacado de ese horrible lugar, pero sobre todo, quería preguntarle si su hermano estaría a salvo a pesar de que ya no estaba en el infierno.  
« ¿Seguiría muerto aún?»  
La lucha que hizo por no dormirse fue tenaz y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, sintió nuevamente esa presencia con él, observándolo desde algún lugar de la habitación y en un esfuerzo hercúleo abrió los ojos buscando a quien deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas. Miró hacia todos lados, asustando y entusiasmado a la vez, deseando verlo. Sabía que no estaba solo en esa habitación, en algún lugar estaba esa persona que lo había salvado solo que no era visible.  
Al observar con mayor detenimiento el lugar en dónde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que esa habitación no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas. Contradictoriamente, eso no lo asustó sino que lo hizo sentirse todavía más a salvo de lo que anteriormente se había sentido.  
Sabía que estaba siendo protegido, incluso de sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos y miedos.   
— ¿Por qué no dejas que te vea? —preguntó en un susurro.  
Una brisa suave le acarició el cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera, su piel tomaba vida y el deseo despertó en él quemando su piel, sintiendo una pasión intoxicante, más carnal, más mundana y eso lo asustó un poco al sentir esa excitación tomar control de su cuerpo.  
Eso hizo que se percatara de su completa y absoluta desnudez y por más que intentó recordar si había estado de ese modo en el lugar donde antes estuvo, no pudo recordarlo.   
—Dean, no temas —dijo aquella voz que le era ya tan familiar y que tanta tranquilidad le daba. —Dean… —repitió su nombre y se hizo eco en sus oídos produciéndole una satisfacción casi obscena, necesitó morderse el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido caprichoso.  
Necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, conocer a quien lo salvó sin merecerlo y conocer al dueño de aquella voz que tanto le afectaba. Descubrió que ese ser era alguien de lo más importante para él y que jamás lo olvidaría. Un nuevo deseo se abría paso de a adentro hacia afuera que no supo determinar.   
—Deseo verte… —su voz la escuchó más ronca de lo habitual, incluso parecía ruda, desagradable y hasta grotesca comparada a la musical voz que le hablaba desde algún lugar de esa habitación.   
Temió decir algo más porque su tono de voz lo hacía sentir sucio e indigno.   
—Me gusta tu voz, no temas usarla —respondió a su malestar interno.  
El aire comenzó a faltarle cuando comenzó a sentir que esa presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más presente y necesitó apoyarse en sus codos para poder tener una mejor visión de su entorno. Cuando todo comenzó a poner más brillante, Dean, necesitó parpadear varias veces en un intento de adaptar su vista a ese brillo intenso. Se puso de pie y colocó su brazo como si fuera una visera en un intento inútil por ver mejor, su deseo por ver a esa persona o ser era grande.   
Lo bueno fue que el brillo comenzó a menguar y fue tomando forma de un hombre. Cuando estuvo totalmente visible, Dean necesitó de toda su fuerza para evitar soltar un jadeo de asombro ante el ser que tenía frente a él. Muy cerca, a un palmo de distancia, se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido existir y estaba totalmente desnudo como él, un poco más bajo pero eso no le importó.  
Dean vio que lo observaba directamente a los ojos, pero sentía que era su alma la que estaba siendo escaneada, devorada con tanta intensidad que por primera vez, fue consciente de su desnudez.   
Intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de sus labios, solo estaba ahí parado muy cerca mirándose a los ojos y literalmente sentía que todo el oxígeno había sido retirado del lugar. Cuando comenzó a jadear porque sentía que se asfixiaba, vio que ese ser ponía cara de asombro y luego el aire comenzó a llegar a sus pulmones haciendo que pudiera nuevamente respirar.  
—Lo siento, Dean, aún no controlo bien las cosas aquí. —Se disculpó mientras él recuperaba el aliento—. Aquí me tienes —dijo, a pesar de que su expresión era ilegible su tono de voz decía mucho más que sus expresiones faciales.   
Dean no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, estaba paralizado ante esa intensa mirada que lo examinaba desde adentro hacia afuera logrando que se sintiera mucho más desnudo de lo que estaba, eso le gustaba y lo hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por otra persona, especialmente no por otro hombre. Esos hermosos ojos azules que lo tenía prendido a su mirada, le hacían sentir muchas cosas a la vez.  
Fue bochornoso cuando sintió que su excitación subía a niveles superiores y lo que era peor, la enorme erección que estaba teniendo al punto del dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó sus manos hacia su miembro en un intento de cubrir su vergüenza, pero solo logró emitir un gemido al sentir el roce de sus propias manos. Necesitaba urgente liberarse, pero nada en el mundo haría que lo hiciera delante de ese angelical ser.  
Para su total mortificación, aquel hombre fue bajando su mirada desde sus ojos hacia su boca, luego hacia su cuello, pecho y finalmente se quedó mirando hacia sus manos que cubrían, no del todo, su erección que ahora estaba goteando su deseo. Vio cómo ese hombre miraba con curiosidad, como si fuera un niño descubriendo los secretos que los adultos ocultaban porque la mente inocente de ellos no debía saber nada sobre lo que ellos hacían a escondidas. Su piel comenzó a quemar y sintió que bien podía incinerarse o explosionar espontáneamente.  
—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Dean —dijo y a su vez se miró su propio cuerpo. Dean tuvo que tragarse un gemido al ver que él también estaba igual de excitado—. También tengo la misma reacción hacia ti, es por eso que no pude devolverte al mundo y te he traído aquí antes de hacerlo.  
«¿Qué es lo que está queriendo decir con eso?»  
Mientras ese ser hablaba se miraba el miembro como si nunca hubiera tenido uno ni mucho menos una erección y le causara profunda curiosidad. Al tocarse a sí mismo, emitió un gemido que sonó más a un jadeo fuerte que en respuesta hizo que Dean apretara sus manos inconscientemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer.  
«Dos hombres no deben hacer esto, ¿o sí? » se preguntó incapaz de darle una respuesta sincera.  
—Esto también es nuevo para mí —habló ese hombre en un susurro— jamás tuve intensión de experimentar esto, pero sin embargo, lo deseo si es contigo.  
Dean se mordió los labios y diversas imágenes de ellos dos echados en los almohadones enredados entre caricias, besos y gemidos, piel con piel, rozándose hasta que ambos gritaran de placer llenaron su mente haciendo que se tambaleara un poco.   
Al alzar la vista vio como ese ser lo miraba entornando los ojos en una pose de total concentración; era como si estuviera viendo lo que pensaba y eso lo mortificó, aun así las imágenes seguían en su mente y por alguna razón siguió imaginándose a ambos descubriendo nuevas caricias, nuevas palabras, nuevas sensaciones.  
—Interesante —le escuchó decir confirmando que él estaba viendo las imágenes que su caprichosa mente reproducía en su cabeza.  
Dean no sintió vergüenza, es más, deseaba descubrir mucho más junto a esa persona que tenía delante y comprendió que solo sería con él.  
—No soy gay, jamás estuve ni pensé estar con un hombre —se escuchó decir cuando vio que se le acercaba todavía más. Sabía que si sentía la piel del otro, sus muros se derrumbarían y él se abandonaría al placer de sentirlo.  
—Me deseas —no era una pregunta.   
Esos ojos azules seguían fijos en los de Dean y él deseaba que nunca alejara su mirada de la suya.  
—Sí, lo hago —respondió incapaz de mentirle y por alguna razón sabía que él sabría la verdad aunque no la dijera.  
—También te deseo, pero tú tienes miedo —nuevamente no era una pregunta.  
—No, sí… —Dean no pudo evitar sonreír y a pesar de que ese ser no le devolvió la sonrisa, pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban dándole la sensación que le divertía la contradicción que sentía y estaba seguro que él la podía sentir también.   
—Deseas tomarme y lo aceptaría gustoso, pero creo que eso sería forzar algo que debe ser realizado sin presiones o confusiones —y al decirle eso, Dean pudo sentir el aliento en sus labios y deseó besarlo, besarlo hasta perderse embriagado por esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.  
Jadeó cuando se alejó un poco de Dean y la neblina de lujuria se dispersó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que deseaba a un hombre, un hombre y no una mujer. Pensó por un breve momento que si hubiera sido una mujer desnuda en lugar de un hombre, él quizás sin pensarlo mucho la habría tomado, aunque tenía dudas por primera vez en su vida.  
—Pude haber aparecido como una, pero tú escogiste esta forma —respondió a su dilema interno y Dean frunció el ceño confundido ante esa revelación.  
— ¿Yo decidí que fueras hombre y no mujer? No soy gay —volvió a repetir. Sin embargo, en el fondo se dio cuenta que era cierto, si se ponía a pensar bien, siempre pensó que esa luz era masculina y no femenina— ¿Cómo es posible que puedas escoger que apariencia tener?  
—Nosotros somos asexuales, no tenemos un sexo o género definido, solo optamos por el que nos hace sentir mejor y más cómodos. No es algo extraordinario, es más bien, algo natural, así como el expresar nuestro deseo hacia otro ser —le explicó y Dean estaba asombrado ante la idea de que él tuviera el poder de escoger ser chico o chica.  
—¿Tú con cuál te sentías más a gusto? —no pudo evitar formular la pregunta sino más bien la hizo por mera curiosidad y vio cómo él desviaba la mirada hacia la mesa.  
—Me daba igual… hasta ahora —dijo y su mirada volvió a Dean.  
Eso, por alguna razón, hizo que se sintiera satisfecho, satisfecho del hecho que ese ser decidiera ser algo que a Dean le gustase, pero ese pensamiento lo llevaba de nuevo a la idea de que él lo deseaba como hombre y eso lo tenía confundido y asombrado a la vez.   
Nuevamente, ese ser se le acercó mucho más. Podía sentir su olor y sentir su aliento en su piel lo estaba volviendo loco, eso lo inquietó un poco, pero con los labios del otro tan cerca y su mirada prendida en la suya, sus neuronas poco o nada podían hacer para trabajar con normalidad.  
Sin un aviso previo, sin una señal para que se preparara, él lo beso y Dean sintió que por fin había llegado al paraíso.   
El beso fue intenso, fue como si le quemara y a la vez lo refrescara, sus bocas juntas danzaron como si ya antes se hubieran conocido, era como si una supiera lo que la otra deseaba y Dean no pudo evitar gemir al llevar su lengua a la cavidad húmeda del ser. Este se estremeció ante esa invasión, pero dejó todo el control a Dean y éste supo que nunca tendría suficiente de él.  
Automáticamente sus manos acariciaron cada parte del cuerpo de aquél que tenía en sus brazos y vibró de emoción al sentir lo afectado que estaba igual que él. Dean sentía que se ahogaba en el dulce éxtasis cuando sus erecciones se presionaron juntas y ambos comenzaron a frotarse sin ninguna vergüenza. A su vez, sus bocas seguían en una danza guerrera haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más intenso. Cuando Dean necesitó de oxigeno escuchó como el hombre protestó y buscó sus labios.   
Dean sonrió y le dio cortos besos mientras sus manos seguían explorándolo.  
—Calma vaquero, necesito oxígeno para respirar.  
—Es verdad, me disculpo —y al decirlo se alejó de Dean dejándolo con un frío que lo hizo temblar.   
Dean lo necesitaba más de lo que quería aceptar y estaba seguro que ese hombre se sentía de la misma forma que él.  
—No tienes que alejarte… —susurró Dean intentando no asustarlo. Si no había entendido mal, él nunca había estado con nadie antes, aunque el hecho que ambos se conocieran tan bien, lo hacía pensar que ellos habían sido destinados a estar juntos ya que ellos encajaban a la perfección.  
Vio con mucho placer y satisfacción cómo ese hombre volvía a sus brazos y dejaba que Dean lo acariciara nuevamente.   
Ambos se tumbaron, así desnudos, sobre los almohadones y se quedaron por mucho rato de esa forma, solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Dándose besos con caricias era un tácito límite impuesto por ambos para evitar que sus cuerpos tomaran el control.   
Dean se volvía más osado con cada caricia al punto de tomar en su puño la erección ajena y darle un trabajo manual a ese hombre que en ese momento comenzaba a jadear por la caricia. Él comenzó a bombear con una mano y con la otra tomaba su saco de la forma en que sabía que solo incrementaría su deseo.   
—Debes ya regresar —escuchó de pronto que le decía con voz suave y baja cuando pensaba que estaría a punto de disparar su clímax.  
Dean se puso tenso y comprendió que se estaban despidiendo, pero él no quería irse, no lo dejaría ahora que lo había encontrado, no, no se apartaría de él nunca.  
—¿Irme? ¿Solo yo? No, definitivamente, no. Me quedaré aquí, contigo. No puedo irme sin ti y estoy seguro que tampoco deseas que me vaya —Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, la masturbación olvidada.  
Se quedaron callados por un largo rato mientras estaban abrazados, pero sentía que él se había alejado un poco, por más que lo comenzó a acariciar y se dejaba tocar, lo sentía cada vez más lejos y eso lo asustó.  
—No me iré —repitió neciamente—. No puedo dejarte, esto es algo que jamás sentí y no quiero perderlo, por favor no me lo quites, no me alejes ni me abandones, sé que no quieres que me vaya —Dean se aferró al cuerpo ajeno con tal desesperación que sintió cómo el hombre que tenía en brazos se estremecía.  
Era la primera vez que se sentía feliz y no quería perder eso.  
—Mi misión era solo sacarte del infierno, pero no pude devolverte inmediatamente, no pude —escuchó la voz amortiguada por su pecho.  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Dean en un intento de distraerlo y alargar más el momento de ellos.  
Ese ser se alejó lo suficiente para que ambos se pudieran mirar a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules danzaban en una mezcla de tristeza y alegría que lo abrumó. Dean no lo abandonaría, no lo dejaría así se lo exigiera.  
—Mi nombre es Castiel y soy un ángel del señor.


	4. La Promesa

Castiel.  
Ese nombre lo repitió varias veces en su mente y cada vez que lo hacía, su piel vibraba como si con eso le demostrara que estaba vivo, vivo y feliz de tener a ese hermoso ángel en sus brazos. No se sintió avergonzado ni sintió remordimiento de ninguna clase al darse cuenta que lo que realmente deseaba era follar a ese angelical ser y quitarle su pureza.   
Sí, se sentía egoísta y se repetía una y otra vez que ya era hora que él fuera feliz. Una felicidad real y no una mera ilusión y él en ese momento era feliz como nunca antes lo fue o lo sería y eso era gracias al ángel que estaba en sus brazos; sus cabellos negros alborotados caían a los lados de su cara y su piel tan blanca como la nieve expuesta a un rubor que estaba seguro era del placer de ser tocado por primera vez y sobre todo, porque era él quien lo hacía.   
Castiel era suyo y eso nadie lo podía evitar, así tuviera que enfrentarse al mismo Dios para mantenerlo a su lado.   
Nadie los separaría.  
—No intentes luchar contra los designios de mi padre, Dean —lo amonestó, Castiel.   
—No te van a apartar de mí, Cas, no lo harán. 

*********   
Castiel se quedó mirando a Dean por un largo rato mientras sus manos formaban siluetas en sus pieles. Castiel nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por otro ser y menos por un humano. Si bien ya antes había ido a la tierra, nunca ninguno de ellos había despertado en él ese deseo de querer pertenecer a alguien como se sentía con Dean.  
Sabía que se había perdido cuando al entrar al infierno lo vio con esa expresión de aparente satisfacción por torturar el alma de esa mujer, pero Castiel pudo ver más allá de esa fachada, de ese muro que tenía erguido ante tanta miseria y horror. Su alma lo había estado llamando y cuando le dieron la misión de ir a rescatarlo del infierno, no dudo en ir y salvarlo de ese horrendo lugar.  
No pudo evitar emitir un profundo gemido cuando Dean comenzó a hurgar entre los glúteos de la forma humana que había adquirido gracias a un envase disponible que aceptó recibirlo. Ya lo había preparado para ese momento y agradecía haberlo hecho con tiempo ya que su forma natural era demasiado poderosa y Dean no estaba preparado para verlo con su real forma.  
Jimmy era un buen hombre y por ello sería recompensado.  
—Estás pensando muy fuerte, Cas —escuchó que la voz de Dean era juguetona y sonrió.   
En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta que esa habitación lo estaba afectado, Dean lo estaba afectando y el hecho de que pronto tendría que dejarlo ir, lo estaba afectando aún más y no pudo comprender el porqué.  
— ¿No deseas ver a tu hermano? —preguntó sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.  
—Sí, pero deseo más estar a tu lado —respondió, pero Castiel sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Dean deseaba estar con ambos. Deseaba ver a su hermano y tenerlo a él a su lado.   
Entonces tomó la decisión que regiría sus vidas para los años que vendrían.  
—Tócame, Dean.  
Y de inmediato sintió como era presionado contra las almohadas y Dean ponía parte de su peso sobre él. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre su piel de una forma distinta, sus labios le recorrieron la piel buscando nuevas sensaciones haciendo que Castiel soltara gemidos y lamentos de placer que jamás pudo haber sido capaz de soltar por voluntad propia.  
Al llegar a su miembro, Dean se detuvo. Sus manos a escasos centímetros de su pulsante erección y los labios de él demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel sensible del miembro de Jimmy haciendo que sintiera por primera vez sensaciones tan fuertes e intensas que no las comprendía del todo.  
« ¿Padre, algo está mal en mí?» preguntó algo asustado al sentir tantas sensaciones nuevas y mundanas para él.  
Castiel jamás había estado con nadie y ver la vacilación en Dean hacía que comprendiera perfectamente su miedo y reservas porque él mismo lo sentía. No era que no quisiera intimar con Dean, sino era el miedo a no ser suficiente, a no lograr hacerlo sentir y sobre todo, luego que ocurriera, los dos se arrepintieran de lo que ambos hicieron.  
Castiel, se movió lo suficiente para que Dean volviera a estar a su nivel y cuando lo hizo, lo miró por un momento y comprendió que ni él ni Dean estaban aún preparados para poseer al otro.   
—Dean, debes volver —insistió y antes que lo interrumpiera con otra protesta lo calló con un suave beso en los labios, cuando de nuevo tuvo su atención, prosiguió—: Te prometo ir por ti y estar a tu lado cada vez que me necesites. Te prometo nunca abandonarte a pesar de que pienses que no estoy a tu lado, cada vez que me llames, acudiré a ti sin demora. Pero ahora, debes volver, tienes una misión importante y no puedo seguir deteniéndote aquí, no puedo ser tan egoísta.  
— ¿Me prometes que volverás a mí? —preguntó con la clara intención de no separarse.   
A Castiel algo se le rompió en su interior al escuchar en ese tono de voz, grueso y rudo, una nota de inseguridad y miedo. Él sabía que jamás rompería su palabra.   
—Te lo prometo, Dean —su expresión demostraba lo sincero que era y cuando vio que Dean se tranquilizaba, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerlo de volver, Castiel añadió—: Y al regresar no recordarás nada de este lugar, ni de mí. Lo único que no puedo borrar de ti serán los sentimientos que se han formado entre nosotros, esos sentimientos jamás nadie nos lo podrá quitar. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tú no me recordarás, Dean Winchester.  
Con dolor, vio como Dean abría los ojos con horror, pero él no podía dar marcha atrás.  
Evitó que Dean protestara dándole un beso intenso, profundo con el cual le quitó los recuerdos de su encuentro en esa habitación. Lamentablemente no podía quitarle los recuerdos del infierno, pero si podía borrar los que se refería a él y su rescate y gracias a que estaban vinculados, podía hacer que su sufrimiento fuera solo un poco más llevadero, al menos podía eso hacer por Dean.   
Sabía que no recordar todo lo volvería loco, ya que él sentiría que algo faltaba, pero no podía ser de otra forma, Dean era un instrumento de Dios y él debía seguir los designios para los que había sido creado.  
Al romper el beso, vio como Dean se deslizaba a un lado de él y caía sobre las almohadas, inconsciente. Castiel le acarició la cara y prosiguió con su misión que era devolverlo al mundo.  
—Por favor, no me olvides del todo, Dean —murmuró contra los labios ajenos sellando su despedida con un suave beso.


	5. Una nueva oportunidad

Dean despertó en un lugar oscuro, se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba encerrado en una especie de caja de madera y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba enterrado. Gritó desesperado al saber que moriría si no salía ya mismo. No quería volver al infierno, un lugar al que sabía volvería si moría, entonces comenzó a patear intentando inútilmente escapar.   
De pronto se detuvo y se puso a meditar su situación.  
« Si estaba enterrado ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera respirar?»   
Como si alguien cayera en la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno y usando una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, comenzó a rasgar la madera hasta que al fin pudo romperla sin saber exactamente cómo lo había logrado; lo malo, fue que inmediatamente le cayó encima la tierra de su tumba haciendo que tosiera y doblegara sus esfuerzos por salir de ese aterrador lugar.  
Dean sentía que le urgía ver a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Sam vino a su mente, pero algo le decía que no era a él a quien necesitaba encontrar. Mientras arañaba la tierra en busca de la salida, pensaba en lo afectado que estaría Sam por su muerte y ni pensar en Bobby quien siempre aparentaba ser el duro de los tres, pero que era el que más sufría con los pesares que aquejaban tanto a él como a Sam.  
Sin embargo, seguía con la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante y la desesperación por intentar recordar lo comenzaba a consumir.  
Le costó mucho, pero logró salir de su tumba y una vez libre de ese horrible lugar, sintió el golpe de la luz del sol al caer no solo en su rostro sino que calentó todo su cuerpo haciendo que un recuerdo escondido volviera a él, pero así como quiso emerger, se esfumó evitando que recordara del todo. Esa sensación de pérdida le produjo una angustia que no supo explicar y la sensación de haber perdido a alguien importante volvió a él con más fuerza.   
Algo aturdido por sus caóticos pensamientos, comenzó a caminar casi sin rumbo, a medida que avanzaba en la carretera más reconocía el camino y eso lo infundió de ánimo para seguir adelante. Intentó razonar acerca de su anhelo por ese alguien y llegó a la conclusión que quizás se trataba del deseo por ver a su hermano lo que le tenía angustiado y confundido, aunque en el fondo, sabía que eso no era tan cierto.  
No supo bien cuanto caminó, pero al llegar a una estación cerrada, se metió y buscó la forma de saber por cuánto tiempo se había ido. Así fue como se enteró que habían pasado cuatro meses en el mundo desde su muerte. Intentando despejar la mente comenzó a saquear la tienda, necesitaba comer y tenía sed y cuando se suponía que tenía todo lo necesario se detuvo a ver unas revistas de unas mujeres provocándole una sonrisa y deseó tener una en ese momento.   
Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir adelante porque un fuerte sonido casi le rompe los tímpanos, gritó ante el dolor que sintió e intentó proteger el lugar con lo poco que tenía a mano, no sabía si era un demonio o el que lo estaba atacando en el lugar donde estaba.   
De pronto, esa sensación familiar siempre presente desde que volvió se hizo más fuerte, él estaba a punto de recordar algo importante cuando todo reventó a su alrededor y Dean sintió que moriría en ese lugar alejado de todos los que amaba.  
Cuando el sonido terminó y Dean se recuperó de ese extraño suceso, decidió ir en busca de Bobby. Al encontrarlo y después de pasar por muchas pruebas y comprobar que él no era ningún ser paranormal ni demonio ni nada fantasmal, fueron a buscar a Sam quien al ubicarlo descubrieron que había estado con una chica pasando el rato y no llorando en los rincones por la ausencia de su hermano como debió haber sido.  
Con la chica fuera de escena y ya una vez juntos los tres, Dean les pudo mostrar la marca de una mano que tenía en uno de sus hombros, les explicó que al parecer alguien lo había sacado del infierno y que no recordaba nada de ese suceso. También les contó sobre lo sucedido en la estación cerrada. Entonces, investigaron hasta quedar total y extremadamente cansados; al final, lo único en lo que estaban seguros y de acuerdo, era que ese ser debía haber sido uno muy poderoso para poder haberlo sacado del infierno.   
Ese dato fue corroborado por varios demonios a los que habían entrevistado de forma no tan amistosa por parte de Sam y que al parecer, ellos temían demasiado. Finalmente, Bobby los llevó con una médium muy poderosa y cuando estaban en plena sesión algo terrible pasó cuando esa entidad le habló.  
— ¡Castiel! ¡Castiel! Él solo repite ese nombre. —Luego ella añadió demandante—. Castiel ¡Muéstrate!   
Por alguna razón ese nombre le produjo un estremecimiento a Dean que no supo entender.  
Lamentablemente, ella quedó ciega y posiblemente traumada por el resto de sus días cuando le dio un pequeño vistazo a Castiel quemándole los ojos.  
Sin ya saber qué hacer, Bobby y él decidieron ir a un establo abandonado y poner todas las protecciones que conocían de todas las culturas y religiones que sabían y así invocar a ese tal Castiel.  
Cuando por al fin lograron que se presentase causó tal impresión en Dean que sintió que algo en su alma se sacudía ante esa presencia, algo en el fondo de su ser se estremeció al punto de asustarlo a morir. Comenzó a dispararle todo el arsenal que tenía, pero nada sucedía.  
Ninguna bala, cuchillo, agua bendita ni nada que usaran lo dañaba. Castiel, estaba frente a él azotando las grandes puertas y provocando un viento casi incontrolable afuera, por un momento, esas puertas le parecieron un par de alas que se azotaban. Dean demasiado asustado para admitirlo, no podía dejar de dispararle al ver que se le iba acercando más y más inmune a todas las balas y protecciones que habían colocado.   
Bobby intentó atarlo directamente y Castiel fácilmente lo dejó inconsciente. Al estar cara a cara con él, Dean tragó fuerte, había algo extremamente familiar en ese hombre y sin embargo nunca lo había visto antes, por un momento, no pudo evitar dejar de mirar a esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad.  
Algo era seguro, Dean tenía desconfianza y a la vez un sentimiento de salvación que casi lo deja sin habla. No le gustaba sentirse de ese modo, no quería sentirse así y decidió que no podía confiar en él, no hasta saber quién era realmente y porqué sentía que lo conocía.  
Castiel, seguía frente a él con una gabardina puesta, vestido de pantalón y camisa de vestir y una mal amarrada corbata mirándolo intensamente cómo si ya lo conociera, sus ojos azules puestos en los suyos escarbando en su interior como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes y eso solo arraigaba en él, el sentimiento de estar a salvo y completo al fin.  
Dean, tenía todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban cada noche sobre lo que vivió en el infierno y no podía ser posible que llegara ese hombre y lo hiciera sentirse en paz, eso no era posible, pero sobre todo, él no lo merecía.   
Sin estar del todo consciente había encontrado a esa persona que había estado buscando, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.   
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Dean intentando no mostrarse asustado.  
—Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor.

******   
Chuck dejó de escribir y se recostó en su asiento mirando fijamente a su computador. Estaba satisfecho por lo que había escrito, pero sabía que no podía publicarlo y estuvo a punto de borrar lo que escribió; sin embargo, no lo hizo.  
Esa era la verdad de la historia de cómo se conocieron Dean y Castiel, pero sabía que no podía contarlo todo, aun así, nadie tenía derecho a cambiarla o modificarla. Así que, él decidió que solo publicaría la parte del infierno y el regreso de Dean y nada más.  
Lo ocurrido en la habitación era parte de la intimidad de ambos y así debía quedar y cuando volvieran a estar juntos, ellos no podrían dejar de sentirse atraídos. Dean buscaría en los ojos de Castiel eso que tanto lo inquietaba como si tuviera que recordar algo y no sabría qué; y a su vez, Castiel buscaría en los ojos de Dean, el momento exacto en que él lo recordara y así ambos finalmente podrían continuar lo que quedó pendiente entre ellos.  
Si bien cada lector vería lo que quisiera sobre el vínculo entre ellos, él sabía la verdad, él y otros que no tuvieran una venda en los ojos podrían entender que la conexión que existía entre Dean y Castiel era mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás nadie comprendería.  
Dean y Castiel se amaban y aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes que alguno de ellos se diera real cuenta de ello, el momento en que reconocieran ese sentimiento y lograran estar juntos sería la paz que tanto anhelaban después de pasar por todo lo que les esperaba.  
Tarde o temprano ellos encontrarían la absolución.  
Chuck, sonrió.  
—Y así, Castiel cumplió con su promesa. Él y Dean se encontraron nuevamente, para estar juntos aunque sea, en un inicio, como los mejores amigos.  
Por algo se tenía que volver a comenzar y que mejor que una fuerte conexión que refuerce el profundo vínculo que había entre ellos. 

No es el fin sino el comienzo…


End file.
